


Happy Birthday to You

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>演員的生日賀文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 2nd, 2015 (Zach生日快樂篇)

Zach從沙發上坐起來，鬆了鬆因為前一晚睡在沙發上而痠痛的筋骨。

 

他前一天晚上在Chris家看電影，看晚了就乾脆住下來了。

 

「你醒啦？」聽到他所製造出的聲音，滿嘴泡沫的Chris從浴室裡探出頭來。

 

他正在刷牙，一頭金髮亂糟糟的還沒有整理，身上仍套著前一晚看電影時的寬鬆T恤，看起來也是剛剛才睡醒的樣子。

 

「對。」Zach打了一個哈欠，跟著走進浴室。

 

Chris往旁邊站了一些，給Zach在洗手台前讓出一個位置。「你今天的戲幾點？」他朝洗手台吐出一些泡沫，繼續刷著牙，口齒不清地問。

 

「十一點。」Zach搜尋著自己的牙刷。他慣用的杯子裡空無一物，讓他微微地擰起眉。

 

「我十點。」Chris吐出另外一口泡沫，「我們可以一起出門。」

 

因為瓦肯人特殊的裝，Zach總是需要提前兩個小時到化妝間報到，而Chris則幸運得多，扮演人類的他只需提前半個小時到四十五分鐘到就好。

 

「嗯......」Zach漫不經心地應著Chris，一邊四處掃視著洗手台，尋找自己失蹤的牙刷。因為經常夜宿Chris家的關係，他在這裡有一套自己的盥洗用具，就放在Chris的杯子旁邊，Chris的杯子仍好好的待在原位，還有 —

 

Zach挑起眉。

 

「Chris？」他叫道。

 

「是？」Chris回道，仍在專心的刷牙。

 

Zach指了指Chris的杯子，裡頭靜靜地躺著一支黃色的牙刷。

 

Chris的牙刷。

 

兩個男人的視線慢慢對上，Chris姿態僵硬的拿出他口中的牙刷 — 因為使用了有一段時日，刷頭有些分岔 — 上頭因為他剛才清潔的動作而滿是白色的泡沫，但那並不阻礙兩人看清那綠色的刷柄。

 

「你拿著我的牙刷做什麼？」Zach慢條斯理地問。

 

Chris的臉刷地爆紅。他像是被燙到一樣把那支牙刷扔到洗手台上，扭開了水龍頭開始漱口。

 

「對不起，」Chris抹了抹嘴角的水珠，少了滿嘴的泡沫，他的聲音這下清楚了許多，「我一定是睡迷糊了。」他尷尬地說，「我再拿一隻新的給你。」

 

Zach無語地把那支仍沾滿了泡沫的牙刷拿起來，拿到水龍頭下沖洗乾淨，最後扔進垃圾筒裡。「別告訴我你常常這麼做。」

 

Chris發出一聲懊惱地呻吟。「應該沒有吧，」他說，但是聲音裡的不確定連他自己聽著都心虛，「我猜？」

 

他彎下腰，從洗手台下的櫃子裡拿出一隻全新的藍色牙刷，然後拆開了包裝遞給Zach。

 

Zach再次挑起眉，「Fascinating。」

 

「別學Spock，」Chris好笑地說，「也別挑眉，別忘了你現在沒有眉毛。」

 

Zach的臉垮下來，「你非得往別人的痛處踩嗎，Pine？」他憤憤不平地拿起自己的新牙刷，抹上牙膏並在水下沾濕。

 

「我只是說出事實而已。」Chris拿起自己的黃色牙刷，擠上牙膏後又重新開始刷起自己的牙。

 

「你肯定是在記恨昨天晚上玩拼字遊戲輸給我。」Zach肯定地說，刷著自己的牙。

 

「那不是真的。你輸了，而我贏了。」

 

「順道一提，藍色的新牙刷，這算是什麼惡趣味嗎？」Zach聰明地不做回應，把牙刷上的泡沫沖乾淨，扔回杯子裡，開始漱起口。

 

「只是剛好有藍色的而已。」Chris彎下身子開始跟Zach搶水。

 

「而你的剛好是黃色的？」Zach吐出最後一口水，拿起一旁的毛巾擦了擦臉。

 

「就說了是剛好啦！」Chris拉起Zach手中毛巾的另外一角擦臉。

 

※

 

「我們還有一些時間，」Chris看了眼自己的手機，他們此刻正坐在Zach的車子裡，「去街口那家咖啡店買杯咖啡，順便吃個早餐？」

 

「Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf？」Zach瞥了眼車子上的時鐘，把車子駛出私人車道，「片廠裡就有一家，要喝的話去片場喝就好了啊。」

 

「邏輯先生，」Chris恨鐵不成鋼地說，「今天是你生日，你一分鐘不想工作行不行？」

 

「說到這個，你還沒有跟我說生日快樂。」即使嘴上說著不贊同，Zach仍是順從的把車停在街口的那間咖啡店前。

 

「生日快樂。」Chris從善如流地說。

 

「爛死了，Pine。」Zach停好車，拉起手煞，側過身體看著坐在副駕駛座的Chris，「你太沒有誠意了。」

 

「請你吃早餐還不行嗎？」Chris解開安全帶，打開車門，「你要什麼？優格？Soy Latte？」

 

「我要生日禮物。」Zach打開車門下車，然後隔著車子對Chris伸出手，「禮物，拿來。」

 

Chris關上車門，「我剛剛不是給你了？」他說。

 

Zach透過臉上那副大大的黑框眼鏡狐疑的看著他。

 

「剛才那隻牙刷。」Chris提醒他，轉身走向咖啡廳。

 

「那算什麼生日禮物？」Zach追上去，在Chris推開玻璃門時趕上他，「而且說起來，我會需要換新牙刷還是因為你的關係！」

 

「哎呀，別這麼計較嘛，」Chris拉著Zach到櫃台前，露出一個大大的笑容，「所以，一杯Soy Latte？」

 

 

 

\-----Zach生日快樂篇 完-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

最後來張ZQ喝咖啡的樣子~[ (圖片來源)](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/spock-and-uhura/images/26468688/title/behind-scenes-photo)

還有派派從咖啡店走出來的樣子~ [(圖片來源)](http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/1923431/chris-pine-coffee-17/)


	2. June 2nd, 2015 (Zach禮物篇)

「Zach，你過來一下。」Chris站在拖車後面，神秘兮兮地對Zach招手。

 

Zach結束與工作人員的對話，走向拖車。

 

現在是下午的休息時間，大部分的人都在吃著劇組給Zach準備的冰淇淋蛋糕，享受著難得的悠閒。

 

Zach繞過其中一台拖車，看見Chris站在拖車所造成的陰影下。

 

在一台台的拖車中間，外頭劇組的喧鬧聲被隔絕開來，讓拖車後靜謐的像是另外一個世界。它們有效地擋住了大部分的陽光，讓Zach鬆了一口氣。即使不過才六月，洛杉磯的下午仍然炙熱，他身上穿著一整套的藍色科學官制服，兩件式的長袖和長褲讓他在下午的豔陽下熱得快要暈過去。

 

Chris身上也穿著金色的制服，手放在身後，站在那裡的自信模樣就像是剛剛拍攝時電影中的企業號艦長Kirk。

 

看見他的接近，金髮的男人露出一抹笑容。那抹笑讓他整個人都亮了起來，自信的星艦艦長變回了他的朋友Chirs。那調皮地笑容讓Zach也不禁露出了一抹小小的笑 — 即使他現在穿著一整套的瓦肯妝，他此刻可不是Spock，不需要克制自己的表情。

 

「你又Pine了自己一身。」一接近Chris，Zach就看見對方金色的制服上的汙漬 — 來自蛋糕的冰淇淋正緩緩的在金色的布料上擴散。Zach搖搖頭，無奈地說，「化妝部門可不會高興。」

 

「他們早就習慣了。」Chris不甚在乎地說，伸出藏在身後的手。他的手上拿著一個盒子，「喏，生日禮物。」

 

Zach挑眉，「我以為你說早上那隻牙刷就是我的生日禮物？」

 

Chris咧嘴，「然後讓你有機會唸我唸到一百歲嗎？」

 

「這麼說也是。」Zach接過那個長條狀的盒子，在看清楚盒子後眉挑得更高，「這算是什麼惡趣味嗎？」

 

他揚了揚手上的盒子，長條狀的盒子上印著知名巧克力品牌的商標。

 

「什麼？」Chris沒聽懂，「為什麼？」

 

「巧克力，我聽說巧克力對於瓦肯人有著類似酒精的功能。」他對著Chris曖昧地眨眨眼，「你想把我灌醉？」

 

Chris本來就被太陽曬得紅撲撲的臉似乎變得更紅了一些，「有這個設定？」

 

Zach聳聳肩，「不知道，我也只是聽說而已。」他翻看了一下巧克力的盒子，決定把它收起來，以免被太陽曬融了。

 

「等等，」Chris阻止他，「你不打開來看看嗎？」

 

「不就是巧克力嗎？」Zach好笑地說：「我晚上回家再開。」

 

「現在。」Chris堅持，「至少吃一顆。」

 

「可是我們剛剛才吃過巧克力口味的冰淇淋蛋糕......」Zach說，再看見Chris失望地表情後立刻改口：「好好好，我吃就是了，你別用那種表情看我。」

 

他拉開綁在盒子上的緞帶，拿起蓋子後把蓋子換到盒子底下，好讓自己能騰出一隻手來，「你不用這麼期待的看著我，」偶然瞥到Chris一臉期待的模樣，Zach好笑地說：「我又不是沒吃......」

 

他掀開覆在巧克力上層的紙，整段話硬生生地斷在那裡。

 

躺在盒子裡的，並不是什麼巧克力，而是一隻仍包著膜的嶄新手機。

 

Chris咧嘴露出一個燦爛的笑容：「生日快樂，Zachary。」

 

「這太貴重了......」Zach結巴起來，「我不能收。」

 

「我給自己也買了一隻，」Chris截掉他的話，「所以別想說要還給我讓我自己用的話。」

 

「但是這太貴了。」Zach掙扎地說：「也許我們可以把它拿去退？」

 

「啊哈，我就知道你會這麼說。」Chris的臉上滿是得意，「所以它是拆開過的，不、能、退。」他強調著『退』這個字的幾個音節。

 

Zach此刻真希望自己有Spock的邏輯，讓他可以說服眼前這個不合邏輯的人。

 

「嘿，它既然給了你，就是你的了。」Chris看著他瞠目結舌的模樣，換了一個語氣，柔聲說：「你的手機這陣子不是總是沒電的很快嗎？也是時候該換一台了吧？」

 

Chris說得沒錯，不知道是不是因為夏天的關係，他原本就有過熱問題的手機這陣子過熱得更厲害了，Chris前兩天還抓著他的手機誇張地問他手機是不是要爆炸了。

 

「但是這太貴重了。」Zach抓著手上的盒子，惶然地說：「也許回頭讓我還你錢？」

 

Chris搖搖頭，「不需要，」他說，眸中滿是笑意，「既然我願意買給你，就代表你是值得的。」他咧開嘴，「你是無價的，兄弟。」

 

Zach看著眼前這人，臉上的笑容滿是真誠，眼角甚至浮起了小小的笑紋，證明那不是一個客套的笑容。

 

如果是Spock，他也許會說：『真正的笑容維持時間平均為十秒，其中包含了臉部無法控制的肌肉運動。』

 

不過他不是Spock，他是Zach，所以他不會分析Chris的表情，而是跟著露出一抹笑容。

 

「好吧，謝謝你。」他說，打開了自己的手臂，「一個小擁抱？」

 

Chris大笑出聲，上前給了他一個大大的擁抱。

 

「生日快樂，Zachary。」他又重複了一次，在他的背上重重的拍了一下。

 

「嗯哼。」Zach說，心中滿是感恩，對於這一份令他愉悅的工作、這一個氛圍輕鬆的劇組、和此刻正抱著他的這個人。

 

也許這一切才是最好的生日禮物。

 

不過，當遲些時候開拍時，化裝部門指著他身上那塊從Chris身上沾來的冰淇淋汙漬，問他怎麼也Pine了自己一身的時候，Zach看著那個站在一旁笑的幸災樂禍的男人，突然又不這麼確定了。

 

尤其是在他知道把手機藏在巧克力的盒子裡是Simon的主意，而且他的蠢樣被完整的錄了下來以後。

 

 

 

\----- Zach禮物篇 完-----


	3. August 26th, 2015 (Chris生日快樂篇)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校對：狐狸老闆娘

Zach最後檢查了一下自己手中的蛋糕，確定上面用藍色糖霜寫出來的字沒有在路上被撞壞後，才伸手敲了敲Chris的房門。

 

門很快地就被人打開，Chris看起來剛剛才洗過澡，頭髮亂糟糟的，還在滴著水。他的脖子上掛著一條毛巾，一手拿著手機正在講電話。

 

看見Zach，他挑了一下眉，然後側過身讓Zach進房。

 

Zach走進房內，看見Chris臉色柔和地在說著電話。跟平時在螢幕中的Chris不同，這個Chris居家、溫暖，不是螢幕中刻意營造出來的形象，而是更偏向他當初所認識的那個。

 

他們認識將近十年，彼此都改變了很多，早就不是當初那個默默無聞的小演員。惱人的鎂光燈伴隨著名氣而來，但關起門來，他們本質裡仍然是當初相遇時的那個人，沒有改變。

 

「是的，媽。」Chris回應著電話另外一端的人，一隻手無意識地拿起毛巾在自己的腦袋上抹了兩下，「我知道。」他笑起來。「我週末會回一趟洛杉磯，到時候見。」

 

他掛掉電話，然後看向Zach。「你怎麼還沒有睡？」

 

Zach揚了揚手中的提袋，然後把它在小圓桌上放下。「這個。」

 

「這是什麼？」Chris湊到他的旁邊，好奇地看著他把袋子打開。

 

Zach小心翼翼地把紙盒裡的蛋糕拿出來，一邊確保著自己沒有弄糊上面的字體。不太大的蛋糕上用藍色的糖霜寫出了Chris生日快樂的字樣，旁邊則畫了一隻R2-D2。「生日快樂，Christopher。」他笑著說。

 

「哇喔，」Chris看起來完全呆住了。他眨了眨眼，又重複了一次，「哇喔。」他看向Zach，看起來滿是感動，「那非常地……貼心……」他說。

 

「我是你的朋友啊。」Zach笑著拿出袋子裡的塑膠刀。「你這裡有盤子嗎？」

 

Chris走到自己攤開的行李箱旁，一陣翻找後拿著幾個小盤子走了回來，另一手則拿著他的EOS 5D。

 

「你什麼時候開始拍食物的了？」Zach哭笑不得地看著Chris調整著鏡頭，一邊在蛋糕上插上蠟燭。

 

「不是因為食物，」Chris說，按下快門。「是因為人。」

 

※

 

Zach點起蠟燭，然後將房間的燈關掉。「你不錄下來？」他看著Chris放下了手中的相機，挑眉：「Zachary Quinto不常給人唱生日歌的。」

 

Chris將腿縮到沙發上，笑了起來，「美好的時刻，我會拍下來，但是最好的......」他伸出手指了指自己的腦袋，戲劇化地停頓了一下，「我會記在這裡。」

 

Zach笑著搖了搖頭，露出無可奈何的表情。他深吸一口氣，想像自己在舞臺上演出，然後唱了起來，就像每一次正式演出時一樣地專注。

 

「Bravo。」在他唱完後，Chris說，熱烈地給他鼓掌，像是個剛剛見到偶像的粉絲。他從沙發上爬起來，先是打開了房間的燈，然後靠到桌子邊切蛋糕。Zach可以看出對方很累，他也是。今天的戲份偏動作比較多，大量地消耗了他們的體力。但仍是那句，食物總是能夠振奮人心。

 

Chris將切好的蛋糕遞給Zach，然後拿著自己的那一份重新靠回沙發上。他的腳丫得寸進尺地放上Zach的大腿，「你很重，Christopher。」Zach抗議道，但是沒有伸手推開他。

 

「是誰三更半夜拿著蛋糕來我房間的。」Chris叼著自己的叉子，回嘴：「我的體重你要負上一半的責任。」

 

通常情況下，Zach會馬上回嘴，然後兩人的對話就會變成另外一場詞彙大戰，但今天他們真的太累了，所以他們只是安靜地吃著自己盤子中的食物。在Chris身體逐漸往下滑，快要陷入睡眠的邊緣時，Zach從口袋中拿出了一個小盒子。

 

「生日禮物。」他說。

 

Chris勉強睜開自己的眼，接過那個包裝精緻的小盒子。「我現在可以打開它嗎？」

 

「當然。」Zach笑著說。

 

Chris拆掉了包裝紙，然後打開了盒子。木製的盒中躺著一隻手錶，但是表面上並沒有指針，而是……

 

「這是太陽系？」Chris驚訝地看著表面上不同的星球，用不同的速度繞著中央的太陽旋轉著。隨著時間的流逝，不同的行星接近然後遠離，然後再度接近。

 

「很應景不是嗎，Captain。」Zach笑起來，「To boldly go where no man has gone before.」

 

聞言，Chris也跟著笑起來。昏暗的燈光下，那雙帶笑的眸子比Zach所見過的任何星空都要來的燦爛美麗，而那也是他當初如此支持這人演出Kirk的原因，以至於在認識多年後，看見這隻手錶就決定要送給對方。

 

因為當Chris笑起來的時候，他總是能夠看見星辰大海。而那比什麼話語都令人信服，讓企業號的所有成員，都願意追隨著這個人，勇踏前人未至之境。

 

 

 

\-----Chris生日快樂篇 完-----

 

手錶請參考Van Cleef＆ Arpels


End file.
